To Know The Unknown
by Ocean Baby
Summary: ~Lita (amy) has a match that will decide her fate in the WWF. Wins? She gets the Womans Champion, loses? She'll have to join the alliance. What will happen and will she ever really find out how Matt feels?*Finished*
1. Default Chapter

To Know The Unknown  
  
~This is my first ever WWF fic, so please read and review!~  
  
Amy Dumas sat inside her dressing room looking in the mirror, getting ready for her match with the Woman's Champion, Stephanie. How she got it back was still a question unanswered, and how could she even compeate when she's the owner of ECW. Amy's thoughts where interupted when there was a knock on the door..  
  
"Come in."   
"Amy good thing I found you." Jeff Hardy said running into the room, "It's been annoced, this match is not only for the Woman's Champion."  
"What!?" Amy shouted having a thought in her mind what it could be.  
"If you win, you get the Woman's championship, but if Steph wins..."  
"I'll have to join the alliance. Right?"  
"Yea Amy, I'm sor.."  
"Save it Jeff. It's simple." Amy said walking to the door, "If I win, great. But if I lose, I quit. I'm not staying here if I have to leave you guys."  
"Amy!" Jeff called after her knowing it was no good, he ran to find his older brother Matt  
  
~Hardy Boyz dressing room~  
  
"Matt!" Jeff shouted running into the room  
"What! Where's the fire?" Matt said laughing  
"This is no laughing matter." Jeff said, "It's Amy."  
As soon as Matt heard that he jumped up, "What's wrong?"  
"Her match with Stephanie, is not only for the Woman's champion."  
"It isn't?"  
"No. If Amy wins, she gets the title, if she loses, she has to join the alliance. But Amy said if that happens, she'll quit."  
"WHAT!?" Matt shouted, "God I gotta find her."  
"Don't. I will. Just go talk to Regal or someone, K?"  
"Yea. Hurry."  
"Yup."  
  
~Will Lita have to join the alliance? Read to find out!~  



	2. It all comes down to this

To Know The Unknown  
Chapter 2  
  
~I don't own the WWF or anyone else in it~  
  
After hearing the news, Matt went straight to Regal's office, very pissed off.  
  
"Regal!" Matt shouted breaking open the door  
"Matt, what's wrong with you!?"  
"You know what's wrong prick! Call of this match now!"  
"I'm sorry Matt, I'd like to but I can't."  
"Yes you can! And you will!" Matt said grabbing Regal and pinning him to a wall.  
"Matt I can't!" Regal said firmly, "You're just going to have to face the problem at hand."  
"She is not joining the alliance! I will not lose her!" Matt shouted  
  
~Outside Regal's Office~  
  
'She is not joining the alliance! I will not lose her!' Amy heard Matt shout from inside, He won't lose her? She thought, Why's he like this?  
"Amy! There you are!" Jeff shouted, "I talked to Matt and..."  
"And he's talking to Regal."  
"How's it going?"  
"Not good." Amy sighed, "It looks like I'm a gonner."  
"Amy!" Jeff shouted, "This is Stephanie! You can kick her ass!"  
"Yea, and she'll have every buddy in the alliance interfere! I can't leave you guys!"  
"You can't leave Matt."  
"What!?"  
"Oh come on Amy," Jeff said smiling, "I know the way you look at Matt. You are madly in love with him!"  
"Jeff! I am not!" Amy said blushing making Jeff laugh  
"You're blushing Ames."  
"Look! Maybe I do! But it won't matter, I'm not gonna be around much longer!" Amy shouted as she ran off crying just as Matt walked out  
"Jeff?" Matt said sounding annoyed, "I thought I told u to find Amy."  
"You did." Jeff said pointing to where Amy had ran off, "She just took off."  
"Why didn't..." Matt started  
"Because she needs to be left alone. Any luck?"  
"No!" Matt snapped, "Regal's too much of a prick."  
  
~Later on before the match~  
  
Amy stared out the window of her dressing room and just looked at the surroundings around her. She did love Matt, she really did. She just didn't need him to know it. She knew that she had no choice but to the alliance because she had talked to Vince about it who said that she has to pull through her contract and face it that it was apart of the business and if she was to quit, she had a major lawsuit on her hands. She just prayed to god that no one would interfear in the match so she could win and stay with Matt. The one she loved.  
  
~At the match~  
  
So far there had been no interfearances, Lita (amy) had Stephanie pinned but then HHH came out of no where and hit her, followed by Matt and Jeff running down the runway and takling HHH.  
  
1...2...3... (music)  
  
Matt, Jeff and HHH all looked up to see who had just won the match. The winner was...  
  
~Cliff hanger! Lol! Read on to find out what happens!  
  



	3. And the winner is....

To know the unknown  
chapter 3: And the winner is...  
~Don't own WWF or anyone else... Please R&R!~  
  
  
Matt couldn't believe it, that music, that music belonged to Stephanie. Matt banged his head off the mat repeatedly until Jeff stopped him. Stephanie had a bigger than big smile on her face and Lita looked like she had just been hit by a truck. She felt like it, coach, who was at ringside ran into the ring to interview Stephanie, Hardy Boyz and Lita.  
  
"So Lita, how does it feel? You are now a member of the alliance."  
"Coach, If I could, I would beat the shit out of her and then quit. I would rather die than work with her."  
"Lita what's with that attitude?"  
"What's with the attitude? Easy I hate the alliance and I belong in the WWF with the Hardy Boyz!" Lita said running out of the ring and out of the arena.  
"Stephanie, Lita is really pissed, what do you plan to do?"  
"Simple coach. I won her fair and square. She's mine."  
"You don't fucking own her!" Matt shouted as he punched out Stephanie which caused a fight between the Hardy Boyz and HHH  
"Ah, we'll be right back." Coach said as the show went to commercial  
  
~Outside the arena~  
  
Amy was back in her dressing room and she just cried and cried. She had lost Matt and Jeff. She belonged in the WWF and she belonged with Matt. Her whole life was taking a mad turn, one she never wanted to make. What was she going to do now?  
  
~Inside Stephanie's changing room~  
  
"Is the plan ready?" Stephanie  
"Yea." A male voice replied  
"Nervous?"  
"Yea... I'm just scared she's gonna say..."  
"She wont."  
  
~Yea yea, I know it was short, but believe me... it will get better...I promise!!!  
  
  
  



	4. To Know The unknown

To Know The Unknown  
Chapter 4: To know the unknown  
~I don't own Lita, Hardy Boyz, WWF or anyone else.~  
  
*How the universe began  
What the future holds  
Why do fools fall in love?  
What happens to our souls?  
Clues to lives mysteries are what we hope to find  
Always reaching for a reason  
Searching for a sign...*   
  
~SmackDown~  
  
"Tonight here live at the Air Canada Center in Toronto Canada, Lita battles for the first time since joining the alliance in a 6 person tag team match, Dudley Boys and Lita Vs. Hardy Boyz and Trish. This is going to be an interesting one."  
"Indeed it is, How are Lita and the Hardy's gonna fight this one? Especially Matt and Lita?"  
  
*To Know the unknown  
it doesn't mean that much to me  
To know the unknown  
some secrets are just meant to be  
Don't want all the answers 'cuz one this is true  
as long as my heart beats  
I'll always love you  
So I don't need to know the unknown*  
  
First Trish came out, then Hardy Boyz, Matt looked nervous for some reason, then Dudley Boys and then Lita. When Lita came out there was a loud burst of screams. For some reason Stephanie wanted her to dress up in a skirt. First in the ring was Matt and Bubba, Matt kicked his ass easily, Bubba then tagged Lita, knowing she had to do this, she jumped in the ring and looked at Matt. The two of them just stared at each other. Lita took a deep breath and walked to wards him to strike when Stephanie came running down the runway shouting stop, stopping the match. Matt all of a sudden turned white as a ghost.  
  
"You can do it man." Jeff whispered in his brothers ear  
  
*Is there life on other planets?  
Why's there magic in a kiss?  
What dreams really mean  
Who hears us when we wish  
Everybody's wondering  
Trying to understand  
But all my revelations are castles in the sand*  
  
"What is Stephanie doing!?" The announcer guy shouted as Stephanie grabbed the mic and walked into the ring  
"I couldn't help but wonder something Lita, your contract with the ECW is not signed and well, you can't fight with us 'till it is. But you know what? Screw the contract." Stephanie said ripping it up  
"What the-?" Lita asked as Stephanie gave Jeff the mic  
"You see Lita, This whole thing wasn't real." Jeff said   
"Jeff? What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that the reason we did this was so that we could really see your loyalty."  
"You set her up!?" Matt shouted  
"Yea man, I'm sorry we never told you, but this was set up so you could say what you where going to."  
Lita who looked baffled, just looked at everybody.  
  
*To Know the unknown  
it doesn't mean that much to me  
To know the unknown  
some secrets are just meant to be  
Don't need all the answers 'cuz one thing is true  
as long as the earth turns  
I'll always love you  
  
To Know the unknown  
it doesn't mean that much to me  
To know the unknown  
some secrets are just meant to be  
Don't need all the answers 'cuz one thing is true  
as long as the earth turns  
I'll always love you*  
  
  
Matt turned and looked at Lita dead straight in the eye, "You're probably totally confused by this aren't you?"  
Lita nodded, "What did you wanna say?"  
"I set this up so my brother could say..."  
"Jeff shut up!" Matt shouted, "So I could say this. Lita, I remember the day Stephanie teamed us together. That was the best thing to ever happen to me. And you know what?"  
"What?"  
"I would never ask for anything more. She gave me you." Matt said while Lita started crying, "Don't cry. Let me finish."  
"OK..." Lita choked.  
  
*You don't have to tell me just why you went away  
but now that you've come back  
there's nothing more to say  
all I really need to know  
is that you're here to stay*   
  
"You've been my best friend from the end. You know me better than anyone else does, better than Jeff, better than my parents, god even better than me, I'd go crazy with out you... the truth is..." Matt swollowed hard, This was it, this was truly it, "The truth is I love you. I always have and always will. Nothing will ever change that."  
By this point, Lita was in tears sobbing, Matt just confesed his love to her, she loved him too... she knew that... Jeff knew that... everyone in this ring knew it accept for him, "Lita?" Jeff wispered  
"I love you too Matt!" Lita shouted kissing him then hugging him still crying  
"I love you Amy Dumas." Matt wispeared in her ear  
"I love you too Matthew Hardy."  
  
*To Know the unknown  
it doesn't mean that much to me  
To know the unknown  
some secrets are just meant to be  
Don't need all the answers 'cuz one thing is true  
as long as my heart beats  
I'll always love you  
So I don't need to know the unknown  
  
To Know the unknown  
it doesn't mean that much to me  
To know the unknown  
some secrets are just meant to be  
Don't want all the answers 'cuz one thing is true  
as long as the earth turns  
I'll always love you  
So I don't need to know the unknown*  
  
  
~The End~  
  
Please R&R... it would be great.  
  



End file.
